Conquer Academy
by THELOVEROF2
Summary: A school for the brilliant. A school that accepts the bad and the good. Conquer Academy, a place where power, love, and hate is developed in the abnormal lives of teenagers


**DisClaimer: I do not own any characters from Power Puff Girls, Dexter's laboratory, or Fairly Odd parents.**

**Please Review, would be very appreciated. I do take suggestions, whether or not they will be used, you will just have to see.**

**Authors note: Boomer changed his name to go along with his new image.**

Chapter 1

"_The Power League", "The Power League", "The Power League".All heroes and villains alike whisper this name. The year a child with extraordinary power or intellect starts there 9th year of vocational school, or is at the age 13, is noticed by The Power League (TPL) they are sent a very unique letter to test their capabilities. The Children are then taken to No name island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle. A school hidden in the elements created to find the next members of The Power League and the Warriors that fight for them. This League and school was created for top secret reasons by the unknown rich and powerful. Although, out of many ussually one person _will _be chosen to sit on a Power League seat._

Blossom POV

In the background, through the walls of her room, Blossom can hear the Hard metal of Buttercup and t Japanese pop of Bubbles coming from either sides.

The thin Metal walls between us is not enough space. This is why I studied hard this summer to get a scholarship from the Townsville prep school. I haven't told them yet and school starts in three days. I do not fill regret for leaving them. There has not been a monster attack in the past 5 years, we are 14 and should be able to go our separate ways. Professor has taught us well, I will be fine and so will they.

From the corner of her eyes Blossom notices a far away sparkle in the starry night sky and dismisses it for a star.

Bubbles POV

The new CD by this Japanese Pop band a friend gave me is so hot, HE was sooooooo hot too. I can feel Blossom glaring at me threw the titanium walls Professor built, and I can still hear that scream music two rooms over. We start school in three days and I can't wait for cheer tryouts, Buttercup told me I was a natural... I think she was being sarcastic, but she is always sarcastic.

There is a knock on the door, and by the sound of it Professor was peeved. I float to the stereo and turn it down a little. When I open the door Its Seduca or rather our stepmother.

"Darling, your father is hard at work and needs some peace and quiet"

"Sure Mom, i'll turn it down"

"Thank you, Bubbles."

I close the door. it was hard not slamming the door for fear of breaking it. I never liked her trying to be a mother figure in this house. I turned the music up knowing full well that dads lab is sound, bullet, heat, water, and any other natural disaster proof. I lift the large circular window, looking at an abnormally large star and wished that things were back to what they used to be before the monsters disappeared.

Buttercups POV

Laying on the bed in my Green Army Cargo's and black t- shirt with this horribly loud music blasting I wait for my buddies to pick me up. At 14 I am the best drinker in the gang, they say I cheat but then I kick there ass and they shut up. Stupid guys respect that. I miss the fighting, it let me take my anger out on something more deserving. Now I am captain of a karate club and am in the underground Karate wars. The winner gets a trip to train with the Master of martial arts herself, yes herself.

My sisters have gone their separate ways, bubbles doesn't need protecting and I found Blossoms acceptance letter a month ago. I'm separating myself. Which explains this loud music, my wayward attitude, and painting my walls black instead of green like I wanted. Everyone 'loves' a rebellious teen.

There's a knock on my window and there's Ace and snake. Opening the window, I jump down and we head to the ring, Me and Ace holding hands. A block away I begin to fill the atmosphere change and when I look up there is this Giant ball of light flouting over my house. There is fear and excitement. The girls appear and like old times we are back in action.

Brick POV

JoJo called and told us to wait at his old lair for a message of great importance, he says that this message will change our lives and give us many opportunity. My brothers are suspicious after MoJo left us for a seat on the Power League. Left saying " If Mojo jojo cannot have the world, than Mojo jojo being the brilliant mind that he is will have world power. Hahahahah I am Mojo jojo." or something like that. It was on a recording with a note that said he'd contact us if we were "brilliant enough" to be contacted.

Butch is on his way from an underground fight club and Brad is fidling with the left behind chemicals and missionary Mojo left. While I the self claimed leader of the self claimed rowdy ruff boys sit and contemplate brilliance.

Butch POV

This was my chance to defeat black haired green eyed demon, and I'm not talkin about me. I would have defeated buttercup if I had the chance but brick says we have been called upon and that only means one thing. Someone has recognized our brilliance at last. I pick up my bag and speed through the sky toward Mojo's old hide out. Funny. A hide out in the open. How he was ever realized as brilliant I don't know.

Brad(Boomer) POV

I changed myself. I am now brilliant, I have always been brilliant. I was tired of being the stupid one. No one would know by looking at my laid back attitude but I am brilliant and I am in love in love. Today is the day I break this addiction for Blossom Plutonium. Today will be the last day in this run down one horse town. Like Mojo said, we will be recognized and we have. But why? Why now have I... we been recognized"

There is a change in atmospheric pressure. A huge ball of light has appeared before us at last and now we must win our acceptance into the No name Academy.

Timmy Turner POV

Going into high school and I still have my Fairy God Parents Cosmo and Wanda. I'm also going out with Tutie; where in a long distance relationship. Three more days and Tutie said that she would email me from whatever school she is going to now. She moved out and into this ritzy high society school or something. Although I have gained the power of fairy magic I feel a bit empty like something is missing, so I began teaching poof the power of magic until yesterday.

I left Fairy world yesterday and they said that I was supposed to become their Ambassador to the Super privileged. I agreed, but I did not know what they were talking about until I saw this huge white ball chasing me. Cosmo and Wanda left saying that I have the survival skills and fairy skills to survive in "that place".

Dexter POV

Dee Dee left for the academy three years ago. Or rather she was taken for her elemental powers by power hungry parasites. I vowed that I would rescue my sisters from that corruption and this is the time. They have found me and deemed me worthy. It only took them, what, 14 years to figure out I am Dexter super genius. This giant ball of light is my ticket out of here. I told my parents that I'd be back after rescuing Dee Dee and as they cried I packed my belongings and locked my lab.

_They all defeated the great ball of light passing there entrance exam and were taken in the dead of the night to the NO name Academy only leaving behind there memory. Little did they know, all the parents knew exactly what was happening and the Journey ahead of them._

_**Comments would be appreciated**_

_**Authors note: Boomer changed his name to go along with his new image.**_


End file.
